Bittersweet Memories
by IllbUrMadHatterifullBmyAlice
Summary: Ryan went home, to L.A. trying to find the strength to keep going. Can she ever find her way back to Charming or will she forever stay away? Can she finally realize that he was there for her all along? Will where his heart land him Wendy or Ryan? Sequel to Beautiful Disaster, part two of the Ryan Jax saga.
1. Chapter 1

This is my continuing story of Ryan Winston and Jackson Teller Part two as some would say. I thank all of you that read part one called Beautiful Disaster. I did have it up before but I took it down, didn't like the way I had it going it was bothering me too much. So there is the sequel Bittersweet Memories. Hope you enjoy. I don't anyone; only my OC's the rest belong to their respectful owner(s).

It's been seven months since I saw or heard from anyone from Charming. That part of my life didn't exist anymore. Jax didn't want me anymore. So I was free to pursue my MMA fighting. I was constantly training now a day. I ran six miles each day. Three miles there and three miles back. I was back in my world, not the Charming world I was used too. I did miss my family don't get me wrong there but it just wasn't the time.

"Five minutes." Shelly yelled from outside my door. I started to jump up and down and bounce all around. I was getting pumped for my match. Shelly came to my door and we walked out to the curtain.

"And introducing her first back since her absence welcome back Ryan "Blackout" Winston." Joe the announcer announced. I heard the cheers and jeers. I had haters. But it didn't bother me at all.

"And her opponent Wendy "Black Ice" Combs." Joe said. She got in to the ring and we shook hands. There was a reason why I was called Blackout. I usually don't remember much from a fight, because I usually blacked out. Hence the name Blackout. Black Ice? What kind of name was that for a fighter? I didn't care. The next thing you know I had her on the ground gasping for air. "And your winner, Blackout." Joe said. The cheering took over for the crowd. I walked back to my dressing room and noticed the door was slightly ajar. I slowly made my way to the door.

"Shelly is anyone in my room?" I asked as she passed by.

"Not that I know of. Good match." She said as she walked by.

I slowly opened it to find two cuts with Reapers on them. I smiled knowing who it would be. I walked over just completely ignoring them. I wasn't going to pay any attention to them. "Don't we even get a hello?" I heard one of them ask. I looked up and seen it was Opie.

"Sorry Opie, I just been busy." I said. I hugged him then I hugged my father.

"Going back to the old name? Winston?" He asked as he let go of me.

"Just wanted to make you proud daddy." I said as I got up and started to put my street clothes on.

"I am going to leave you too to talk. She needs to know about him." Piney said.

"About who?" I asked. Even though I didn't care I still cared about the ones I loved. "Is Abel hurt? Or is it Jax?"

"It's Jax." Opie said. I went in to panic mood.

"Is he okay? Has he been shot?" I asked panicky.

"He was close to death." Opie said. I didn't know what to think.

"What happened?" I asked. I was thinking weather or not to come back to Charming. "Does he need me back?" I said without thinking.

"No, Wendy is back." Opie said.

"Shit, are you kidding me? How is Abel handling this?" I asked. A shit load of questions were running through my head.

"He thinks that Wendy isn't his mother. He has been calling for you and in fact." Opie said and the door opened and in walked Abel.

"Mommy. Daddy hurt." Abel said as he started to cry on me.

"Honey, I am sorry." I said. I hugged him and started to rub his back.

"Do you want to see daddy?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"I want to stay with mommy. Can I stay?" He said looking at me then looking at Opie.

"Can he stay?" I asked. Giving him the pouty face. Opie only nodded his head. I grabbed Abel and we were off to my place. I didn't even notice that fact that Abel started to call me mommy. I guess it was just instinct for me to care for him.

"Let's go see daddy." Abel said from the backseat.

"Okay. We can." I said as I started to drive to St. Thomas. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I seen him or Jax again. I walked up to the nurses' station and asked where Jackson Teller was.

"Room 403." She said smiling.

"Let's go mommy I want to see daddy." Abel said to me pulling my hand.

"Cute child." The nurse said to me. I was about to tell her that he wasn't mine, but Abel pulled me away. As soon as we got close to his room I could hear yelling.

"Wendy I am not with her anymore. Why can't you just get passed that?" Jax yelled. He must to be feeling better.

"Daddy." Abel said as he ran into his room. He jumped up on the bed and gave his father a hug.

"Where's my hug honey?" Wendy asked. I could hear her talking to him.

"Not my mommy. Mommy coming daddy." Abel said. Jax just looked him like what the hell. I walked into the room.

"Ryan." He said as Wendy turned and screamed at me. I bit my lip.

"See daddy I told you." Abel said laughing. Jax looked at me then Wendy.

"Do you think we could talk Ryan?" Jax asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said as I walked in.

"Mommy hold me." Abel said. Wendy went to grab him. "No not you, mommy my mommy." Abel said as he got down and ran to Ryan. "You my mommy."

"Yeah, buddy I am." I said as I hugged him. "But daddy and mommy got to talk. Do you think you can go with her?" I asked him.

"No, I want Pop Pop." Abel said. Meaning he wanted Piney.

"Let me call him and you can go with Pop Pop." I said. Piney answered and came and got him. He told me it was good to see me in Charming again. Only this time I didn't know how long I was staying.

"How long are you staying?" Wendy asked.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed Jax is back with me and I don't plan on leaving him again." Wendy said.

"Yeah that's what his last girlfriend said." I said before I walked back in to the room to talk to Jax. I knew one thing now, Wendy Case and I Ryan Winston did not get along. I knew that she would be a problem.

* * *

**I started to re-do this story, I did not like the way it was going. Hopefully this one will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I told you to leave because of this." Jax said. He didn't want to look at me.

"So I have been told." I said as I sat down.

"So why are you staying?" He asked as he finally looked at me. He didn't look like the happy Jax I came to love and know, he looked broken and worn down.

"I thought maybe you would have changed your mind but it seems you haven't." I said as I went to get up.

"Ryan please stay." I heard him stay in a soft voice. "I need you hear and well Abel wants you here."

"You sure? I mean I don't know if I can. I mean with you telling me to leave, I just don't know." I said sighing I sat back down. It was quiet until the doctor walked in.

"Are you his wife?" The doctor asked.

"No, just a very good friend." I said.

"Well lucky for the man you are with, you are very pretty." He said to me. Then Abel came busting in to the room.

"Don't hurt daddy." Abel said. He climbed on the bed with Jax.

"Is he your son?" Dr. Casey asked. I was starting to feel the weird vibes coming off him.

"Yes, this is my daddy and this is my mommy." Abel said giggling. The doctor looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Now I know I was getting creped out. He looked like he was going to say something from me.

"Well Mr. Teller you are feel to go. But if you don't mind I am going to get to know your lady friend over here." Dr. Casey said.

"Ah hell no." I said leaving with Jax. Abel walked between us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got shot at and then my bike went off the road. Got some pretty bad road rash but I should heal within a couple of days. Thanks for coming." Jax said. Abel ran to the car.

"Pretty baby." Abel said as he ran around the car.

"Do you think we could you know try to get back together?" Jax asked.

"I don't know, I was away for seven months." I said.

"Can we try?" Jax asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe." I said as we pulled up to the clubhouse. I dropped him off and he walked away.

"Who dropped you off baby?" Gemma asked her son.

"Ryan." Jax said.

"She's back after pulling that shit?" Gem asked.

"Yeah, Opie told her about my accident and she came for me." Jax said.

"I think she wants back in." Gemma said. She smiled knowing that Jax was a completely wrecked after she left. He was high almost every day and drinking just to get drunk. She watched her son go back to his dorm, she never seen her son in love more than she did now. She smiled at that thought.

"What you smiling about?" Clay asked.

"Ryan's back. Jax is completely smitten with her again." Gemma said.

"Just be careful around her. I don't want her to hurt you." Clay said.

"She won't hurt me, she'll hurt you." Gemma said. "After all you are the one who crossed her. Not me."

A few hours later Piney stopped by the house that I used to live in. "I didn't think you were back to stay."

"I don't know if I am dad. I think I should but I am not sure." I said.

"There's a party tonight you should come. Show them croweaters you still have it." Piney said.

"Show them what exactly?" I asked.

"That you belong. I heard about what happened in Tacoma." Piney said. "Happy and Kozik told me."

"Just great. I think I will." I said as I grabbed my jacket off the table.

"Where you going?" Piney asked.

"If I am going to show up these girls then why not dress the part." I said as I grabbed my keys and head out to go shopping. I pulled in to T-M lot and went to find Gemma.

"You got some nerve here young lady." I heard from behind me. I recognized that voice.

"Really? Half Sack" I said turning around to face him. "You think I have nerve showing up here?"

"Well yeah after the way you took off." He said started to back up. I saw that the rest of the guys came around the end of the shop area.

"After the way I took off. Let me tell you something Half Sack, they don't care when I leave or how I leave. Just as long as I come back. I am their SAMCRO Princess, you are just a wee prospect." I said. "They will kill for me and die for me. What will they do for you?" I asked.

"Die and kill for me too right?" He asked. He wasn't sure.

"They can't replace me but they can with you." I said walking away. Swinging my hips as the boys watched me.

"You aren't serious right?" He yelled to me. I only walked in to the office to see Gemma and Clay.

"Oh shit." Clay said as he watched me.

"Oh shit is right." I said. I flinched, Gemma knew what was going to come next.

"I am sorry Ryan that I did that shit to you." Clay started off.

"No you're not. It only worked in your favor. But tell me this what would have happened if I was killed or worse they found me dead and they knew you were behind it?" I asked him as he sat down in the chair.

"Honestly it was keeping out of us doing a two year stint in prison." Clay said.

"So you think that I would forgive you for doing that?" I asked.

"I thought you would once you see it my way." Clay said standing up again.

"Get this I will never see it your way and if you ever come after me again, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." I said. I looked at Gemma. "Want to go shopping?"

She nodded her head yes. "Funny how you can change emotions like that. Turn them off in a flip of a switch."

"Nah, I just grew up with too many shit heads." I said smiling. Half Sack came running up to us.

"Ryan, you weren't serious about what you said. Were you?" Half Sack asked.

"Yup I was. They will replace you and they can't replace me." I said.

"Scare the kid why don't you." Gemma said.

"I want to see if he can handle it." I said. Gemma smiled at Ryan. She was becoming more like her everyday.

"Why are we shopping?" Gemma asked.

"Party tonight and I will show these bitches I still belong." I said smirking.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Gemma and I pulled in to the lot again. I saw everyone by their bikes. Chibs was the first one to notice that I was back. "Aye love glad you are back."

"Thanks, Chibbie." I said hugging him. Soon the rest of the guys came and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you baby doll." Bobby said.

"How long you staying this time or you plan on taking off again?" I heard from behind me and I saw Tig.

"I'm not sure. I think I am going to stay just not sure how long." I said.

"Well it is still go to have you back. Are you mine now?" Tig asked.

"Tig what did I say in the letter?" I asked him walking away. If I was going to come back it wasn't for him it was for Jax more than anything. I loved him more than anything. I found myself sitting in the office chair as someone walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am looking for Jackson Teller." She said as she licked her lips.

"He's busy, can it wait?" I asked.

"Look I don't know who you are but it cannot wait." She said. I could tell she was getting pissed off that I wasn't telling her where Jackson was. Gemma seen that there was lady in there and I was talking to her. Gemma just backed off and watched from the other side of the door.

"Name's Ryan. Like I said before he is busy." I said smirking at her. I got this feeling that I didn't like her very much.

"Can you tell him that Agent Stahl stopped by?" She said.

"Nope," I said. I heard Gemma laughing from the other side of the door.

"Why you little bitch." She said as she was about to hit me.

"Hit me and I swear I will leave marks. I will make damn sure." I said.

"Wait you are Ryan Winston? Mixed martial arts fighter? Gee what would they think if they knew your history with these guys. Just give him up, will you?" She said.

"What history?" I asked. They didn't know my history that well. Well expect for what Piney and Jax told them.

"Oh you know about your mother being abused, your mother waiting to get her next fix, your mother abusing you and don't think I don't know about you losing three wait its four children." She said while smiling.

"You don't know shit about me." I growled at her.

"Looks like I do doll face." She said as she went to touch my chin.

"Back the fuck off me." I said getting defensing myself.

"You can't hit a federal agent. You will go to jail for it." She said.

"Watch me." I said I was about to hit her when Gemma walked in.

"You are done here." Gemma said as Stahl walked out.

"Thanks." I said not meeting her eyes.

"What did she mean about four children?" She asked.

"It was a long time ago. Before I even met you and rest of the gang." I said.

"You can tell me." Gemma said hugging me. Never in my life time that I thought I would be telling Gemma about losing the child that I never knew I had or that I wanted. It happened when I was fourteen. Way too young to be even having sex. But I was raped and just like that I was pregnant. He found out and he didn't care how I lost it. I told him I wasn't and then it is like the rest is foggy in my brain. I just don't remember much. I was also on drugs and drinking every night since then, I just didn't want to remember that shit. But that part of my life was over now.

"I am so sorry hun. No one should have to go through that." Gemma said. I smiled. I only walked away and sat down in Jax's dorm room. I looked around and nothing changed. I sat at his desk and started to read his father's book again. I got so wrapped up that I didn't even notice Jax come in.

"Ryan?" Jax asked.

"Hmm?" I murmured back still reading.

"I am still with Wendy, but I want to break it off." Jax started off.

"Then break it off." I said while my eyes didn't leave the page.

"Ryan will you just look at me?" Jax asked. I haven't looked at him since he entered the room.

I spun around in my chair and seen him down on one knee. Holding a box and then he smiled at me. "Shit, are you for real?" I asked.

"Ryan I have never loved anyone as much as you. I want you to be there for my life. My children, Ryan I want you as my wife for the rest of my life." Abel then came in. He hugged me and then he walked over to his father and got down like his father.

"Marry daddy mommy. Please?" Abel said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I will marry daddy." I said. Abel jumped up and started running around the room.

"Too much energy for a little kid." Jax said as he slipped the ring on my finger. I was finally happy.

"Mommy marries daddy." Abel said running out and finding the nearest person that would give him something to drink.

"You know, we are legally engaged now. I think we should celebrate." Jax said as he started kissing me.

"You are still with Wendy." I said as I tried to push him off.

"Not after tonight. Show them bitches what's up." Jax said.

After about two hours we finally came out. Jax was in the shower and I was lying in bed. I was staring at the ring Jax had given me. I don't even have his crow on me yet. God why did I say yes, if I don't plan on staying very long. Jax walked out looking sexy as hell.

"You going to shower or what?" He said smirking.

"I got to get home and then come back." I said smiling.

"Showing up later?" He asked kissing me.

"Hell yes." I said laughing. I stepped out of his embrace and walked out the door. Everyone looked at me.

"Why don't you take Abel with you?" Tig asked. He gave me the I know what you two were doing for two and half hours.

"Is he bothering you?" I asked smirking.

"Not really. But do you want him hanging out with a killer?" Tig asked.

"Then he wouldn't be hanging out with me too?" I asked. I had him there.

"Damn." He said. I walked out the door after checking on Abel who was asleep.

"Neeta will get him from my house. You just show up being sexy." Jax said as he grabbed me and started to kiss him. His tongue ran along my lower lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in and I moaned at contact.

"If I don't leave I won't ever leave again. By the way Stahl is looking for you." I said, breaking away. I stepped out to the clubhouse and took off in my car.

I got home, showered and dressed. I adjusted my top before I left. Showing more of my cleavage and more of my tummy. My daisy dukes hugged my hips and ass. I grabbed my black peep show heels and I was out the door. I drove to the clubhouse and I walked in. I saw everyone was having a great time already. Gemma slide up next to me.

"So he finally did?" She asked.

"Yeah he did." I said smiling. Neeta had Abel for the night and I was planning on getting shitfaced. I saw Wendy go towards Jax.

"Well now show it." Gemma said before she took off, looking for Clay.

I got up and suddenly everything went quiet. I walked up to Wendy and spun her around. "What do you want whore?" She yelled at me.

"My man." I said.

"He isn't yours, he is mine." Wendy said. I showed her the ring.

"Looks like he is over you. Shitty way of doing it." I said smiling. I pulled myself on Jax's lap and started to grind into him. I could feel him get hard against me.

"You are horny right now aren't you?" Jax murmured in my ear. I nodded yes. His hands slide up next to mine and just as he was going to pull me out Wendy got in the way.

"I am not going down without a fight." Wendy yelled at me. She came at me and I grabbed her and shoved her down, I jumped on top of her pouching her in the face. She blocked some of my hits. She pushed me off and could see Tig started coming towards me and her.

"She needs this." Jax said pulling Tig away. He nodded and left us be. She was on top of me pouching me and slapping me. I pushed her off. I was going to win this fight. I slammed her face off the floor. I heard a crack and I figured her nose was broken.

"You going to leave now?" I growled at her.

"No you bitch. Breaking my nose." She said to me as she tried pushing me back again. I caught her hand. I spun her around to the door. I pushed her forward.

"Walk out that door. And don't ever set foot in this door again as long as I am around." I said. She nodded her head yes and started walking to the door. I turned around and smiled. I still felt her presence. I spun around and my foot connected with her face. She fell down and two of the Prospects hauled her out. I looked at all of the other croweaters. "You see this man right here?" I yelled so everyone looked at me while I pointed at Jax. "His name is Jackson. And he is mine. I see anyone of you touching him, feeling him, or doing anything I don't like. She will not be only looking like that." I said. Jax picked me up over his shoulder.

"That was hot." He said smiling. We were about to go to his dorm room when suddenly the clubhouse doors opened up and Agent Stahl came in.

"Arrest him and them." She yelled. Suddenly Jax dropped me and he was pushed to the floor. Cuffed and then roughly brought up. "I got him Winston." She said smiling in my direction.

"Jax." I yelled. The other officer held me back.

"Ryan, I love you." Jax said before the doors shut on him and I couldn't see him anymore.

"I love you too." I yelled still trying to get free from this officer. "Fucker let me go." I said. He let me go and I went outside I seen everyone was cuffed and being let in to a big black van. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Jax I fucking love you." I yelled to him. I stared at him and I saw him nodded and smirk that stupid sexy grin. I didn't look away, only when I saw his bright blue eyes started to tear up. That's when I looked away.

"We will get him back baby." Gemma said.

"I hope so." I said. As Gemma and I could only hope.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you all are liking it..**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the guy were hauled away. Gemma hugged me. I couldn't feel her pain. I was numb. I just seen my fiancé get hauled away. I saw it happen a couple of times when Opie was arrest with my father. None of them hurt me as much as this one did. "I got to go to the station and see what's going on." I said to Gemma as she let go of me.

"Do you want a Prospect with you?" Gemma asked. I nodded my head no. I needed to do this on my own. I kept my tears at bay when I walked in to the station only to be met with David Hale.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me without looking up at me.

"I need to see Jackson Teller." I said keeping my voice from breaking.

"He is not able to accept visitors at this time." David said.

"Please I need to know what is going on." I said, he finally looked up at me.

"Ryan Winston?" He said completely shocked.

"Yeah, David it's me. Do you think maybe you could let me see him?" I asked with pleading eyes. Then Unser walked in. He saw me talking to Hale.

"Just let her see him." Unser said. Hale nodded and led me away. I nodded my head at Unser for my thanks. I saw all the people that were locked up still. I finally seen his hands that were poking out from the prison bars. I ran up to grab them.

"Ryan." He said with hope in his voice.

"Baby." I said. I held his hands. "Hale let me back to see you."

"Stahl says she has something on us. Babe I don't know how long I am going to be in here." Jax said as he looked up. His bright blue eyes held no light at all like they usually did. I looked over and seen TIg, Clay, Bobby, and Juice all in there.

"Gemma is doing everything she can to get you all out." I said. I was hoping that they wouldn't have to be in there long. "I plan on you being out soon. I am not planning no damn wedding by myself."

"Ma will help you." Jax said laughing. He looked down at our hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"Come on, it's been long enough." Hale said. I looked at Jax before I walked away.

"Call me." I said. Tears were threatening to fall.

"So you stole his heart?" David asked me.

"Yeah so it would seem. You know thanks for letting me see him. It means a lot." I said smiling.

"You changed really changed." Hale said to me. I nodded. I heard my phone ring and I didn't answered it.

"Do you know what will happen to them?" I asked.

"No it's ATF now." Hale said as I seen Stahl walk in.

"Hale. Oh Winston what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just leaving." I said. She looked at me then down at my hand.

"You engaged now? When did that happen before or after I arrest Teller?" She said smirking.

"Look David I really do thank you for letting me see him. As for you AFT Bitch, you don't know shit." I said.

"Oh I could easily arrest you for the murder of Tara Knowles, Damon Pope, and Cheryl Vega - Pope." She told me.

"Go right ahead. You don't have shit on me with them." I said as I walked out. I pulled out my phone and seen it was missed call from Gemma, she left a voice mail. Telling me that Rosen is going to do anything he can to get them out. I smiled that gave me some hope. I started back to my car and back to my empty house. I sat down on the couch. Waiting and hoping for Jax to be out soon. I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing. I looked at it and picked it up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Do you want to accept a collect call from Jackson Teller from the county jail?" The voice said.

"Yes." I said. There was some noise then I heard his voice.

"Did I wake you?"

"Jackson, no you didn't." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the clock seven am.

"Yeah I did. But I wanted to let you know what's going on." Jax said sighing deeply.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was getting worried.

"I am going to Stockton." He said not being happy about it. I could hear the sad tone in his voice.

"For how long?" I choked out. I tried keeping my tears in.

"I am not sure. Stahl was saying about 14 to two years." He said. I sighed in to the phone. "You okay?"

"Yeah, at least I can see you there." I said. "What about the others?" I asked.

"They might be doing 14 months or so. Stahl is trying to pin murders on me. That's why mine is longer." He said keeping his voice low.

"I don't think it will hold." I said to him as I heard voices in the background.

"Look baby I got to go. I ship off to Stockton tomorrow morning. I'll call you. Love you." Jax said.

"Love you too." I said before the line was disconnected. After that I let the tears flow freely down my face, never did I feel so alone. I got up and showered. I got out about an hour later. My eyes were still red and there was a knocking at the door. I slipped on my robe and went to answer the door only to find Gemma there, with Abel.

"I am guessing you heard?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mommy daddy gone." Abel said. "Fuck." He added on.

"Really?" Gemma asked. I shrugged.

"Jax goes to Stockton tomorrow." I said trying to break tension in the air.

"I know baby, I know." Gemma said. "Are you sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah, I have a wedding to plan but I got time for that." I said smiling. I looked down at my finger and started getting teary eyed again. Abel was off playing with his trucks and cars. Gemma smiled at me.

"You make a great daughter in law, a great mother to Abel and hopefully more babies from you and Jax." Gemma said.

"How about the other boys? Are they getting out?" I asked.

"Yeah Juice, Tig, and possibly Clay." Gemma said.

"Means Jax would be there by himself, no one to protect him." I said. I got up and I thought about getting dressed. "I am going to get dressed then maybe we can go out to eat?" I said.

"Sure baby." Gemma said.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan.**


	5. Chapter 5

The night out was what I needed to take my mind off everything that had happened. Abel went with Neeta for the night while Gemma stayed over at my house. "Are you seeing Jax tomorrow?" Gemma asked me as she lit up.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"Can I go with or not?" She asked.

"Yeah if you want too. I don't mind." I said. "We aren't bringing Abel." I said.

"Why not? A father needs to see his son." Gemma said.

"In a prison isn't the right place for a father to see his own son." I said. Gemma nodded after she thought it over.

"Your right. I am going to go to bed. Night baby." Gemma said.

"Night mom." I said smiling. She looked at me and smiled.

The next morning I woke up and thought about that I was going to see Jax. I smiled at that thought. I showered and then got out for the day. I dressed in black faded jeans with rips and a black SAMCRO tank top. I walked in to the kitchen and seen Gemma making coffe.

"Morning doll." She said to me. I saw she was ready to go. Her phone rang and she answered yelling excitedly. She hung up and looked at me. "Clay is out and so is Juice. Bobby is out as well. Jax and Tig are still in." Gemma said. I smiled at that.

"I know it hurts." I heard her say as I grabbed some cereal. I could only nod.

"You still going?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. Still want to come or do you want to see Clay?" I asked.

"I think I am going to see Clay." Gemma said. I nodded that meant that only I would see him today, which would be great.

"I will see you later." Gemma said. I nodded. "Send my love."

She was out the door and I checked my phone. Nothing. I was hoping he would call to let me know he was there. I grabbed my phone and hopped into my car. I was off to Stockton but first the clubhouse.

-Jax Pov-

I was currently sitting in Stockton. I have yet to call Ryan. I knew this would be happening but I just wasn't sure how long I would be in here. I wouldn't want Ryan on the outside waiting for me. It would be like Otto and Luann. I just couldn't do that. I wrote a letter while in county and then I gave it to Juice to give to Opie then who would end up giving it to Ryan. I found a way to call her. I waited for her to answer. "Hello?" Came for soft voice.

"Hey baby." I told her as I heard her sigh on the phone.

"You made it there safe?" She asked.

"Yeah only Tig and I are here." I told her.

"I know, Clay and Juice got out this morning. Early release or some shit." I heard her say from the other end of the phone.

"I love you." I told her. I started to smile.

"I love you too." I heard her say. "Do you get visitors?"

"Yeah that I do. Coming to see me?" I asked.

"Hell yes. Pretty soon I just stopped at the clubhouse." I heard her voice.

"For what? How's everyone there?" I asked.

"Pretty good, everyone sends there love. I miss you more than anything." Ryan said as she sighed. I heard her walking in to a room.

"I will try to be safe." I told her.

"Okay. I am not bringing Abel today. He can come some other time. I just want it to be us." Ryan said.

"I understand." I said to her. One of the guard nodded to me. "I got to go. Time's up."

"Okay love you baby." She said.

"I love you too." I told her before the line disconnected. I was walked back to my cell with my cellmate being Tig. What a mood killer there.

"How was Ryan?" Tig asked as soon as I entered.

"She seemed okay. Depressed that I am not out and that your aren't out." I told him as I sat down on the bed next to him. He sighed.

"She coming to see you?" Tig asked. I nodded my head yes. Then a broke out in to a big grin.

-Ryan POV

I drove myself up to Stockton state prison. I sat in the car for what seemed an hour but it was only like ten minutes. I finally walked in and they searched me. "Here to see who?" The officer asked me.

"Jacskon Teller." I said. He gave me papers to fill out and I signed my name.

"Name?" A different officer asked me. I looked up and told him my name again I was searched. I swear I couldn't tuck anything in to my jeans. They took my phone and my purse and then I was finally able to see him.

"Teller visitor." The officer said. I saw Jax and I wanted to run to him but I knew I couldn't. He sat down and I sat down across from him.

"Hey baby." Jax said.

"Hey." I said licking my lips. He never looked so hot.

"You have never looked hotter." He said to me.

"Who's your cell mate?" I asked. He started to laugh. "Is it Tig?" He nodded.

"Figures right?" He said still laughing a little.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too." He said as he grabbed my hands that were on the table. His hands looked bare from his missing rings.

"Your fingers looked naked." I said.

"I miss you being naked." Jax said. I knew that he was trying to hold it together for us.

"I will wait for you. I will be here when you get out." Ryan said and then Jax smiled. It was a smile that I always loved.

"Will you write me?" Jax asked.

"Of course. You are my fiancé aren't you?" I asked smiling.

"Yes I am. You going to get my crow?" He asked.

"As soon as you are out, I will. Then we can plan the wedding." I said.

"Great." He said smiling. He looked to the guard and snuck a quick kiss. I smiled into the kiss. "Hopefully I can behave and next couple of times we can get a cabin and spend on alone time." He said while smirking.

"I would love that." I said as I smiled. I knew what he would want to do during that time but as long as I was with him I couldn't care less.

The guard walked over to us. "Time's up Teller."

"Can I at least give her a proper good bye?" Jax asked.

"Sure. Only this once." He said. Jax hugged me and then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. His hands went to my ass and he pulled me closer. I could feel how hard he was and it made me groan.

"You felt that? That's what you do to me." Jax said smiling. He gave me a quick kiss and then he was getting pulled away by the guard.

-Jax POV

"Hot lady." The guard said. Reading his tag it said Nick.

"Yeah pretty good in bed too." Jax said smiling. Nick started to laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt that. She knows how to shake it." Nick said as Jax was led back to his cell.

"Thanks for letting me give her a good bye." Jax said as he walked in and Nick shut the door. Tig smiled. He liked Nick, for some reason I didn't want to know.

"How was the visit?" Tig asked.

"Damn good." I said. It was amazing how her body felt against mine. I wished only if things turned out differently.

-Ryan Pov-

I left the prison and I was feeling great. I got a kiss from Jax. I pulled out in to the high way and I headed home. I was going to start my first letter to Jax, only I didn't know what to say. I found myself turning in to Opie's drive way. I knocked on his door and Opie answered it.

"Ryan come in." Opie said. I walked in and seen he was with Lyla.

"Sorry I didn't mean to impose." I said.

"You are Blackout." I heard from the side of me. I looked and seen a little boy around nine or so.

"That I am but my name is Ryan." I said to him.

"Piper. Man you are cool." Piper said. "Mom how do you know her?" I was guessing Lyla was his mother.

"Good friends." I said hoping by the end of the night we would be.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to three sleeping kids. "Morning, Auntie." I heard Kenny say to me.

"Morning." I grumbled out. I was not a morning person.

"Ryan isn't a morning person is she dad?" I heard Ellie ask her dad.

"No, never was never will be." Opie said. "Don't worry Lyla isn't a morning person either."

"Thanks." I said getting up.

"Going to see Jax today?" Lyla asked coming out from the bedroom.

"I think so." I said.

"I sure he would love it." Opie said. Knowing what was in the letter already.

"Yeah I just wish I knew how long he would have to serve." I said. Unknown to Ryan Opie knew already how much time he had to serve. Jax was going to be serving at least three years. Maybe a year if he was good and Opie knew Jax like he did, he wouldn't be getting out soon. They got him on gun running and drug processions.

"I am sure he will tell you." Opie said.

"Yeah I should get going. I got to shower yet and then head off to there." I said. All three kids came up to me and gave me a hug good bye.

I took off and went home. I wasn't sure what today would bring for Jax and I this time. I got in to the shower and got out about an hour later. I dressed in a skirt and a tank top. Grabbed my flats and I was off to the prison when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Stahl.

"What do you want bitch?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about The Sons." She said as she stepped her way in to my house.

"What do you want to know about them?" I asked.

"Do you know how much time you sweet Jax will be serving?" She asked.

"What do you want to know about them?" I asked, she wasn't going to get to me. This time it wouldn't work.

"He's getting two years doll. You know about their gun running." She said.

"No I don't, honestly I didn't know they did that type of stuff." I said. Playing stupid. I smiled at her.

"You do too. Your father Piney does it too. I could always pay him a visit." Stahl said as she smiled at me.

"Good ahead he will tell you they are just a bunch of Harley motorcycles lovers. That love to get drunk and get free pussy." I said smirking. I knew my way around the law and agents. She wasn't going to break me just yet.

"Oh maybe I will pay Clay a visit. I know you don't like him so much." Stahl said. "Or should I go to Chuck you biological father? Or you real brother? You think they will tell me some things about you?" She said. Now she was pushing my buttons. I licked my lips.

"Get out." I said.

"I see you are becoming defiant and you know I don't like that too well. Ryan, I will be back." Stahl said to me. "I will be back."

"Like hell you will be." I said to myself as I locked my door and walked to my car. I took the drive back up to the prison. I grabbed Abel this time I figured it was time he would see his father in prison. That way he could hug Jax.

"Daddy time." Abel said as we walked for Jax to come see us.

"Yes, honey." I said as I fluffed his hair. He seen his father come out in chains and he smiled.

"Daddy." Abel yelled. He mouthed something to the guard and then he nodded to me. I let Abel run to his father and they hugged each other.

"How is everything?" He asked. Abel showed him his newest truck and tractor.

"That's nice Abel." He said to Abel after showing him his newest toys.

"Good. I thought you might want to see Abel." I said.

"Thanks. I found out how much time I am doing." Jax said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I am scared to ask, but how much?" I asked I looked away I didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Three years." He said quietly. Abel was two right now, he would be five when he gets out. That was a lot of time missed.

"When can you get parole?" I asked.

"After one year. If I am good." He said sighing sadly.

"Jax, I really don't know what to say about that." I said looking over at him finally. He was just staring at me. His eyes were sad. "I still love you."

"I love you too." Jax said. Abel made is presence known.

"I love you daddy. I love you mommy." He said kissing Jax on the cheek and me on the cheek as well.

"Well time's up." Jax said.

"That was an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah went by fast didn't it?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I love you." I said.

"Love you too." Jax said. "Love you buddy."

"Love you too daddy." Abel said. As he grabbed his trucks and tractor. I grabbed him and pulled him up on my hip.

"Bye daddy." Abel called out as Jax was being led away. I was glad that I let Abel see his father this time. This time I knew how much time he was serving. Three years I couldn't fucking believe it. This was unbelievable. I sighed as we got in to the car.

"How about lunch?" I asked. Abel only nodded his head yes.

Over the next couple of months it went every other day seeing Jax at Stockton, on the days I didn't see him I keep myself busy around the garage and at home. I spent time with Abel as well as Kenny, Ellie, and Piper. I started to love them kids as my own. Only twenty eight more months and he would be out and then we could plan this wedding. I kept counting down the days and I could tell each day he got to see me he was happy expect for the last time.

"I don't know if I want you to see me anymore." Jax said.

"What? I thought we agreed every other day?" I asked him.

"We did. I just think it is time you move on. I have been in here for eight months. You deserve to move on again." Jax said as he sighed.

"I don't want to move on." I said pleading with him.

"I want you to move on. You going to wait twenty some more months for me to get out? You need to move on." Jax said demandingly.

I stared at him. "But I still love you; you can't do this to us."

"Ryan I still love you too, I just think that it is better off this way." I heard him say.

"Okay." I said with a shaky breath.

"Opie has a letter for you. I want you to read it. Don't come back." Jax said as he got up and the guard led him away.

"Okay." I said again with a shaky breath. I got up and numbly walked to the car. I guess my next stop was Opie's. I put my car into drive and started my way to Opies. I don't really remember much or really honestly how I got there, I was a mess. My eyes were red from crying, my head hurt like I had a hangover and my hands were shaking from well I wasn't sure anymore. I didn't even knock on his door he just opened it and I fell into his arms. Screaming why over and over.

"I am guessing he told you?" Opie asked. The children were at school and for once I was glad they were.

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to come back." I sobbed over and over.

"I know, here." Opie said handing me the letter. "I didn't read it. Jax told me what he was going to do if anything was to happen to him while he was in Stockton." I nodded my head. "He just wants you safe." Opie said.

I sat there shifting the letter back and forth in my hands. I finally got up and hugged Opie good bye and got back in to my car. I put it in to drive and drove myself back to my empty house. How weird that felt because that's how I was feeling right now. Empty.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. The next one will have the letter in it. Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

I got home and I didn't even get in to the house when I let my tears come out again. I slowly got out and somehow made my way to the house. I gripped the letter in my hand and then tossed it on the kitchen table. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down at the table. I stared at the letter while I was drinking. It had my name on the letter. I slide it back and forth on the table. About a half hour later I opened it and started to read it.

_Dear, Ryan  
As you are reading this then well as you know we had our last visit. I did loved you when you came to visit. Had me looking forward to each every other day. But now the more I think of it, I have to let you go. There is no way that I am letting you sit around for three years while I am in here. I don't care what you do or even if you stay here but I don't want you to come and see me again or anymore. You don't need to worry about Abel. He has my mother and Neeta. I don't want you to worry about me while I am in here. Continue your life as a fighter. I know that is what you want to do since you were seventeen, just to make a name for yourself. I am sorry that I had to do this but as I knew in my heart that this was right. As I said before I loved you when you came to visit that I couldn't touch you and hold you like old times. You know but when we were young and stupid. Rooftops baby, you should remember that. Ryan you are a man's dream come true. I love you remember that. Please don't send anything to me, if you do I will just send it back. I don't want it. Just forget that I ever existed. I love you forever.  
Jackson Teller._

True to his word Jax didn't want to see me anymore. He refused my visits when I went to see him next. He sent my letters back and he never called. I went to the clubhouse after I read that letter and it was like he gave me the okay to move on and well I was super pissed.

"How you feeling?" Gemma asked as I got out of Tig's dorm room and grabbed coffee. No one knew about the letter and I didn't plan on telling anyone. As far as I knew.

"I am okay." I said.

"Going to see Jax today?" Gemma asked.

"Nope." I said walking back to Jax's old dorm room and grabbing a hot shower. I showered for a hour and then got out and dressed. I looked around his dorm room, nothing changed expect for the fact there was a piece of paper with my name on it. I went over to it and looked at it. I opened it to read it.

_Ryan-  
If you are reading this it means that I know you to well. I know that right now you are in my old dorm room. I know that I am stupid for letting you go but I feel like you need it. As well as myself needing it. Tig would love to have you as his but he is in here as well. Opie knows that I don't want to see you anymore as well as some of the boys not everyone. As you know I want to change this club I feel like I am dying from the inside out. I want you to read my father's book. Take it with you. Take the ring with you or leave it. If you don't leave it I will know you want me back, if you do leave it I know you don't want me.  
Love you..  
Jackson._

I took the book and started my way out the door. If Jackson didn't want me anymore I wasn't going to be there anymore. I was done with him. Well at least for now I was.

I got in to my car and Juice and Chibs caught up with me. "Sorry for it." Juice said.

"Thanks." I said as I shoved the book in to my backseat.

"You going to stay here?" Chibs asked.

"Not sure yet." I said.

"He is only doing to protect you and himself." Bobby said. These boys are the ones who heard about the letter.

"Yeah but it was pretty bad, I just don't know what to think right now." I said. I got in to my car and went home. I flipped open the book and started to read it. Opie was the only other one to have a copy of it.  
Maybe this would help me understand what Jax was thinking.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Tig." I said as I sat down in front of him, in the prison.

"Ryan I thought I would never see you again." Tig said.

"Yeah well this is the last time you will see me." I said.

"What? Why? Jax is getting out in six months." He said.

"He doesn't want me around anymore." I said. "I know since you are bunking with him let him know that I am gone for good this time. I am not coming back again." I said.

"You should stay." Tig said.

"Why? I am not giving us another chance." I said.

He sighed. "I just wanted us to work."

"We will never work out. It is not right for us to work." I said.

"I know, I just thought we had something." He said.

"We did." I said. I got up and gave him a hug. I got out of the prison and walked to my car. It was already filled with my things. I flipped my phone open and called Jason Miller. He was one of my best friends in the MMA World. I guess in a way you could say I grew close to him and his friends.

"Hey Winston." He greeted on the other end.

"Looks like I am coming home again." I said as I pulled out of the prison and in to the highway.

"Boyfriend didn't want you back?" He asked.

"More like he told me not to come back." I said as I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Oi, I will see you when you get here." He said as he hung up. I closed my phone and started to go back home. This time I didn't write any letters nor did I let my father or brother know that I was leaving and not coming back.

* * *

Over the next few months I got more matches and won more fights. I was finally getting back on top of things. Jason and I grew closer well now we were actually dating.

"You know planning a wedding is stressful." Jason said as he flipped over in the magazine of bridal dresses.

"I know, do you think I should invite my father and brother?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Well only if you want too. It is up to you." He said looking at me. The red patch of hair was finally fading. Which was good meaning that we were going to get married in three months.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Miller." Jason said as he grabbed me and pulled me in to the bed room.

* * *

"What's that pops?" Opie asked his father as he walked in to the house with his mail.

"I am not sure why don't you open it." Piney said as he got out of the kitchen.

"It's a wedding invite." Opie said.

"For who?" Piney asked confused as to who it would be for.

"Ryan is getting married." Opie said.

"Shit aint going to sit well for Jax." Opie said as he walked out.

Opie walked in to the clubhouse and sat next to Jax who had been out for eight months now.

"Opie, did you get one too?" Gemma asked as she walked in to the clubhouse seeing that card that Opie was carrying.

"Yeah, Gemma I did." Opie said.

"I was going to ask Jax if he got one yet." Gemma said as she sat next to her favorite boys.

"Got one what?" Jax asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Ryan is getting married." Gemma said. Feeling proud that she was moving on with her life.

"Fuck she won't be getting married." Jax said as he grabbed the card and walked off.

* * *

"Only two more months." Criss said, Criss being Jason's manager.

"I know, I am so nervous." I said. I was starting to feel my nerves kick in. "Plus I haven't told Jason the good news yet." I smiled.

"No you are not." He said smiling.

"I am." I said.

"OMG. He is going to be in for a shocker." He said smiling. Criss and I got along so good. It was weird but in a way was good. I mean he would have been the perfect guy for Juice, if Juice was gay. He was smart and all that other shit.

"Is your father coming down for it?" He said as I as pulled from my thoughts.

"I think so, I haven't heard from him." I said. As we were talking about him I heard the rumble of a motorcycle and I knew who it was. "My father is here." I said smiling.

"Oh honey that is great." Criss said.

My dad made is way to the house and knocked on the door I opened it to find him there with a smile on his face. "Hey baby girl."

"Daddy." I said hugging him and pulling him inside.

"I came for the wedding. I don't know who else would show." He said smiling. He looked like he was holding some information from me but he was just so happy I wasn't going to ruin the mood.

"Oh this is Criss, Criss this is my father Piney." I said introducing the two of them.

"Nice to meet you sir." Criss said being formal.

"Likewise." My father said.

"Jason should be here soon and then maybe tell him." I heard Criss say as he walked out the door.

"Thank you." I said calling out after him.

"Nice man." Piney said. I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell them the good news about expanding our family. I heard the door open and Jason popped in.

"You must be Jason, I keep hearing so much about." I heard my father say.

"Jason Miller." He said.

"Piney Winston. Ryan's father." He said. They soon got to talking and they got along so well. I started to making dinner for them and then I started to get a little sick.

"You okay?" Jason asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah I am fine." I said.

"You sure?" My father asked me.

"No but I do have some good news." I said beaming brightly at them.

"Well what is it?" Jason asked after it was silent for a moment.

"I am pregnant." I said. Smiling. Jason's face turned in to a huge smile while my father face went from happy to oh shit. That is when I knew he wasn't telling me something.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy then I became sick. But I will update as I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Only one more month, if even." Criss said to me. My father went back to Charming a month earlier. I still think something was up when he came here for a visit.

"Do you think that I shouldn't have told Jason yet or my father?" I asked him as he was watching some children cartoons.

"No it was good idea." I heard him say.

I didn't say anything only thought about becoming married to Jason in a month or so. I couldn't wait.

"Why don't you take that ring off?" Criss asked me.

"What ring?" I asked.

"That one." He said pointing to what used to my engagement ring from Jax. I didn't take it off or I didn't leave it there so he would find it when he got out. I kept it thinking that one day he would find me and rescue me but still to this day it hasn't been true.

"It was just from a friend." I said.

"Is it from Jax?" I heard from the door way and seen Jason standing there.

"No, it's from Donna." I said. I lied to his face about the ring, why couldn't I just come clean about it?

"Your dead friend right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." I said. I heard my phone buzz. I flipped it open and seen it was a message from Tig. They were coming to the wedding. I smiled. "I am having my family from Charming here. For the wedding."

"Great." I heard him mutter. Great things were getting rocky and it we weren't even married yet.

* * *

"You ready doll?" I heard my father ask from the door way. I checked my make-up and I was ready. Nodding my head I was walking to him.

"You look great." I heard Opie say to me. I started to cry and he wiped my tears away.

"Now I have to fix my make up." I said.

"No you don't." I heard Opie say. They were both walking me down the aisle. We started off slowly. I saw everyone from the club sitting down and then standing up to watch me. I looked over at all of them hoping to find a certain blue eyed blond hair biker, but I was coming up short. I didn't see him here and I was hoping he would have shown. We got to the top of the alter.

"Do you Jason take Ryan Winston to be your wife?" The priest asked Jason.

"I do." I heard him say to me as he looked at me. The priest nodded.

"Do you Ryan take Jason Miller to be your husband?" The priest asked me.

I bit my lip. I took a deep breath. For some reason I couldn't help but imagine Jax standing there, not Jason. I let go of my deep breath and I was about to say I do when I heard his voice.

"Ryan, don't marry him."

"Jax?" I said as I turned to look at him. Never did he look more handsome then he did now.

"Ryan I love you so much. The only reason I told you to take off is so that it wouldn't hurt me to see you when I really saw that it hurt the both of us. It drove you to him." Jax said as he grabbed my hands. I felt that I actually smiled for real.

"Ryan." I heard Jason say to me.

"I can't marry you." I said.

The church was filled with gasp.

"I'm sorry. You don't want me I am broken." I said as I looked at Jax. He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"That ring, it isn't from Donna. It's from him isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it is." Jax answered for me.

"And the baby?" Jason asked.

"I am not pregnant. I just missed my period." I said looking down.

Jason stormed out of the church. I smiled at Jax as he kissed me for the first time in a year or so. I kissed him back.

"This time I am not letting you go." Jax said as he grabbed my hand and we out of the church.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a year after that the almost wedding that was supposed to happen didn't. And here I was a Teller. Yeah Jax and I got married like three months after I was supposed to marry Jason. It didn't end after that either. Everyone one was glad to have me home and back to where I belong.

"What you going to do about Clay?" I heard Lyla ask me as we were currently shopping for baby items. This time I wasn't faking it. Jax and I were expecting.

"I have a plan. He is still in the hospital right?" I asked her.

"Far as I know." She said.

I smiled. "Great, I am going to pay him a visit soon."

I dropped her off at the studio and I went to St. Thomas.

* * *

"Clay Morrow." I said to the head nurse.

"302." She said as she checked me in. I walked to the room and opened the door, his heart rate went up and he looked at me.

"Don't worry I am not here to kill you yet." I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"First of all. Do not come after my family any more. Stay away from Abel. And stay away from my unborn child. Secondly, you will step down as president and pass it over to Jax. Thirdly, I will not hesitate to kill you if you fuck up." I whispered very harshly in his ear.

He nodded in understanding. "Soon as you get out I want it done."

"Or what?" He said getting cocky again.

"I will kill you. And I will make sure that no one will find you." I said growling. He nodded.

"Understood?" I asked. He nodded agreeing yes.

"Great, I will see you when you are better."

* * *

A few weeks later Clay was out and Jax was now president. I smiled as he came in to the house.

"I am president." He said smiling. Abel came in the living room.

"Baby." He said pointing to my stomach.

"Baby?" Jax said confused.

"Ready to have another Teller?" I asked smiling.

"No shit?" He said smiling. His hands went over my stomach.

"Baby." Was all Abel could say.

"Want to name him or her?" I asked Abel.

"Tootles." Abel said laughing.

"How about Thomas if a boy and Arianna if a girl? " I asked.

"I hope we get twins." Jax said smiling as he reached over and kissed me. "Can't wait."

* * *

Seems everyone found out by the next morning. They were wishing me congrats and other shit like that.

"Clay stepped down as president. You wouldn't know anything about that?" Gemma asked.

"Not a thing." I said playing dumb.

"Good girl." She said. Of course she knew I was behind it. As I was going to guess mostly everyone else did too.

"Welcome to Queen Bee." Gemma said.

**Again, I do not own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter and I only own my OC, Ryan. **


End file.
